Life's Little Moments
by NickeltheRed
Summary: A collection of drabble-like moments between Ciel and Elizabeth, based on their past, present, and future. Sebastian may be included, too. Ceil/Elizabeth.
1. Vanishing

**These pieces are not related together (only with the exception of chapters 3 and 4.) Otherwise, each chapter is its own random thought. Read and review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When she smiles, it amazes him that she could live in this world without being tainted by its evils.<p>

Although he doesn't understand, that her smile is the only thing she has left to shield him from her true nature.

Which is ironic, since he had wanted to do the same.

When she smiles, he gives her a smile too.

Though when he turns from her, the small gentle smile upon his face vanishes, because he doesn't believe the happiness that she possesses will ever quite reach him again.

He accepts her intentions are genuine.

But what he doesn't know is that, the moment his backside faces her, his smile isn't the only smile that vanishes into nothingness.


	2. Cat and Mouse

She pouted and sweetly whimpered, forcing moisture to appear within her exaggerated, pleading stare.

As usual, to spare himself from one of her childish tantrums, he sighed and agreed to the idea of the game.

Elizabeth was set and ready with an innocent smile. "Alright, remember the rules, Ciel?"

He simply nodded and faced the nearest wall, lifting his arm. Shielding his features within the fold of his elbow, he began to count, "1...2...3..."

Although momentarily blinded, he heard her shortened heals scamper out of the den, heading down the left corridor.

_The drawing room, most likely..._

His short-term search ended when he reached the curtains behind the old settee. When he drew the material away to the side, she giggled. "You found me!"

He smirked, "I'll _always_ find you."


	3. Impulsiveness: Part I

**Ciel's end of the story.**

* * *

><p>"How could you be so dull, Elizabeth?" Ciel huffed viciously, as he surveyed the damp shards of the broken vase, the soaking carpet. "You can be so impulsive, twirling this way and that! You need to watch what you do more!"<p>

Sebastian became unimpressed at his master's choice of words. "Master...accidents happen." he soothed.

Elizabeth waited there, staring at Ciel.

And of course, the Earl's hot temper was watered down by guilt at the sight of her. "Sebastian, leave, and have tea ready in an hour."

Bowing, the butler obeyed and departed from their presence.

Offering her his hand, Ciel attempted to compromise for it. "Lizzie, would you enjoy to play a round in chess? I'd be pleased to teach you again."

Ciel had been angry with her before, sure. Ever since he returned years ago, he had become cold and impatient with her spirited energy ulike how he acted towards her as a child.

But this event, indeed, happened to be different.


	4. Impulsiveness: Part II

**Lizzy's end of the story.**

* * *

><p><em>But this event, indeed, happened to be different. <em>

It was forgivable.

But unforgettable.

Elizabeth's lips stretched into another grin, this one thankful, instead of hyperactive. She allowed her hand to slide into his grasp so he could guide her towards the game stand.

Though with each step, his recent words echoed inside her. _Dull? Impulsive?_

He began to explain the rules over, though she asked suddenly, "May we start now, my lord?"

He cast her a curious glance upon hearing his formal title, but he said, "...Very well."

* * *

><p>Some time later, Ciel glared at the board, awestricken.<p>

He knew it was his turn; there was no way around it. The tip of his finger slowly, and reluctantly lifted from his last dark knight standing, signaling to Elizabeth he was finished with his move. "Check."

He watched with further disbelief as his fiancé lifted her own pale knight, placing it upon the exact same square as his very king. The thin crowned piece fell with a sharp _clack! _at the contact.

"And _I _believe, dear Ciel," she nearly taunted, "that is checkmate."

He blinked.

She tipped her head bittersweetly, saying, "You know, I think your flaw was that you were too _impulsive_ in the beginning at the game."


	5. Her Eyes Sing It

**A humorous drabble.**

* * *

><p>Ciel walked back to the table. "Sebastian, assist Lady Elizabeth, then escort her into the dining room for lunch."<p>

"Of course, my lord."

"Why do you do that?"

As he hung her autumn cloak on the tall coatrack, Sebastian regarded the young lady facing him.

"Do what, Milady?"

"You never leave his side for a moment," she clarified, "not even Tanaka remained that close to him when we were younger."

"Yes, well, I am to stay loyal to the Master to the very end. That was my end of the promise when he hired me."

"By _what _promise?"

She was inching for a direct answer.

Thus, just for the sake of appeasing Lady Elizabeth's unexpected, strict curiosity in him this afternoon, the butler suggested with a humble expression, "Well in any case, perhaps, Milady and I should spend more time together as well."

"I'd like that very much, Sebastian." Elizabeth flashed him a smile which seemed to relieve him. "And maybe if Ciel would let you—you could join us to Sunday mass at church sometime."

And during the moment she folded her hands behind her back, spinning on her heal. And lightheartedly, she leapt into step in the direction of the dining room, her emerald eyes glistened with a certain light.

Sebastian was left behind momentarily in shock. He recognized that glance.

It wasn't one of her typical looks overwhelmed with innocence. As a being that preyed on sinners, rebels, and heathens alike, he grew accustomed to _that_ look.

...The one that practically (silently) sung the phrase_, "I dare you."_


	6. A Week's Following

**In my mind, this event takes place upon the Middleford lands, not long after Ciel is "rescued" by Sebastian from the cage.**

* * *

><p>"Here alone in the woods again, little sis?" Edward's figure stepped idly out from around a tree.<p>

Sighing, Elizabeth set a arrow across the string and pulled back at it, her stance determined and firm.

"What do you want, brother?" she inquired coolly, and swiftly shot her bow, causing the arrow to soar forward. And effortlessly, it pierced the middle of the painted-on target rings, on another oak across the forest clearing.

"I worry for you." Edward admitted. "Taking your anguish out on trees is not the healthiest way to grieve..."

Elizabeth nearly laughed but considering her mood, the sound that escaped her lips was no more than a mere scoff. She too, had seen her brother at his lowest points. In her opinion, sitting in the Drawing Room, chucking their shared collection of daggers into the portraits' foreheads was not any better than her choice in handling stress.

"Ciel was gone for nearly _two months_," she went over again, "and then he comes back here all dejected and distant...with a new butler at that, as if I could ignore it!" she aimed another arrow. The second splintered the first arrow in order to hit the bull's eye as well.

Leaning against the tree then, her brother crossed his arms and flipped his pale bangs out of his gaze. "I'd thought you'd be so relieved to see our cousin again. But for whatever reason, you're livid."

Elizabeth paused, gradually sinking into a mental pool of remorse. "Of course...I'm relieved to have my fiancé back. I really couldn't be more relieved to know he's _alive._ Therefore, I am going to do whatever I can to make him content with his new life. Even if have to put up an act."

"Then, what exactly _is_ the issue?"

"He's hiding something with that stupid butler of his." She stated boldly. "And I sense he's not willing to tell me...his own friend, family, his fiancé. His secret only leaves me wanting more information."

"So amuse me, sister. How are you going to open him up?"

Elizabeth's current arrow had missed this round, due to the slight distraction. It passed the marked tree and struck the ground behind it instead. As a result, a flock of crows suddenly emerged from the underbrush, flitting high before them in fright. She raised the warrior's bow in her hand once more, quickly readying her last arrow for the strike, seeing this as a chance for live practice. After its release one of the black birds squawked in pain as it was penetrated through its side, being driven into another trunk. It died instantly. Like one of their mother's darts, sticking a fly to the wall.

Satisfied with her precise kill, she faced her brother, prepared for the walk home. "...I'll think of something."

Teasingly, Edward smirked, and swung his arm around her shoulders. "But first thing's first, make certian you find who that butler really is, and why he's avtually living there."

Ellizabeth quickly turned her head his way, "I _can_ do it, you know!"

"Oh no, little sis," he chuckled. "Unlike them, I'm not stupid enough to doubt you."


	7. Typical Childish Meetings

The bubbly girl his size curtseyed. "Good day, Ciel."

Her voice was honey sweet, and she had smooth curls pouring down her little neck, with a cheerful gaze filled of spring.

The smallest Phantomhive, still half tucked away behind the slope of his mother's gown, unsure of how to react next. He had always been the shy sort.

Rachel placed a gentle hand upon her son's head, "Dear, you would say hello to Lady Elizabeth for me, wouldn't you?"

Unclutching his fingers from the yellow lace, Ciel swallowed, and stepped forth.

With one more double take at his mother, he watched Rachel nod, and at last, he bowed in the fashion he'd always seen his father would. "Good day, Lizzie."

She giggled with delight.


	8. One, Two, Three, Four

Their first kiss was but an innocent peck. Elizabeth, six years old and frisky, leaned in to touch her lips to his youthful rounded cheek. The Nobel visitors that were in the room at the time, cooed and awed at her action, which caused the Phantomhives' son to grow flustered. But with a playful growl, he bounded after her through the door for his childish revenge. Her surprised and cheerful squeals filled the halls for the rest of the afternoon.

Their second kiss happened in the heart of the wintery season, on a bridge over an icy stream when she came for a Christmas visit. Snow flurries rained steadily, yet gently over them as played out. It was initiated by him. Though, it was soft and rather short—nearly timid, as if he was frightened he'd break her. He gave into her desires once again, but still it had been nothing that overly exciting. It just felt...nice, yes, quite nice. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ciel should've known once he opened that lid for the first time, there was no going back to reclose it—for her, or for himself. Their third real kiss took place during the following springtime. They were alone, strolling within the tall walls of the greenery in the gardens, making their way to the nearby pond. Once at the shoreline, he offered her old slices of old bread, for the swans gliding slowly about over the olive green ripples. She had clearly enjoyed feeding the wildfowl, watching their delicate white necks bend eagerly and their dark beaks snap hungrily after the crumbs that she tossed into the water before them. After little while, he saw that she was advancing too close to the fine barrier between water and land, and he snatched her forearm roughly. She spun into his front by the force, and then within moments it happened.

Their forth kiss had not been that similar to the several ones before. It was a late summer's evening, and the lingering warmth continued to make their skin moist and ache. Her backside hit the oak door with a dull thud, and his hands had moved from their usual spot over her shoulders, down to her waistline. His fisted tugs at her gown had grown more needy, more daring—his whole being more demanding of her full attention. (Funny how the tables had turned, in a way.) By that point, he had nearly forgotten to mentally limit himself, to uphold his emotional bars to keep her at a safer distance. His age, the call of nature, and the heat building between them, had been unfortunately, getting the better of him. He was at war inside himself. An addict to a fatal drug. However, he kept _that_ fact to strictly himself. Now, only _she_ was allowed to see the clues that he was letting his guard. He refused to even show his own butler, that in the silence he may have been coming undone from an entirely different angle, apart from the laws of his dooming revenge.

He then simply wondered what their kiss goodbye (due to the obvious circumstances) would lead them to.


	9. Chess is False

"That is just how it is, Lizzie," Ciel concluded his clichéd lecture, looking at her as if she was all too blessed to hear it. As if he was doing her a grand favor. She had tried to start a conversation again after she crashed on afternoon tea. And again, he acted uninterested until a portion of her random rant had finally struck him. "The world is black and white. Life is just one long game. And if you don't know how to play it right, you will lose."

"How do you win, then?" she went with it for now.

"You use all the pieces you can to triumph over the others."

She sighed, setting her teacup upon its painted saucer. _Another chess analogy? Why is it always chess?_

"Chess isn't exactly_ accurate_, you know. Or realistic."

And Ciel just about choked on his own brew, hearing this. "Wh-what?"

"In the game of chess, the _only_ purpose the pieces have is to protect their King. Do you think all of those sacrifices made are really honorable, Ciel?"

He swallowed. Where had this notion come from so suddenly?

"The way the player sacrifices those pieces is barbaric and humiliating for the higher and lower-ranked pieces alike. The Knights for instance, do not fight for their King; they fight _with_ their King. A true King, Ciel, does not just sit there and hide behind his people." she clarified, returning the bold look. "A true King would ride into war with his warriors...A true King defends his people, _not_ the other way around. How else do you believe a Kingdom can withstand in the first place, Ciel? If anything...the Kings should be placed on the row before the pawns from now on."

Ciel stole a moment to gaze beyond her shoulder to spot his butler biting his lip across the room, most likely to keep a smirk at bay.


	10. Niave in being Innocent

Ciel closed his eyes in pride, dismissing her surprise with a simple wave of his hand. "I picked out myself."

Her newest doll, her birthday gift, was quite beautiful in its turquoise dress and bonnet, trimmed with white lace. The round porcelain face stared up at her as she held it between her hands. Its glossy blue eyes were painted with a delicate amount of innocence and she almost felt rather unfitting.

This is what she earned? Mere children received dolls.

What would she do with it? She doubted she would waste her time playing with it.

Years ago, all of the toys such as these were kept in her parents' closet for most of the time. The only moments she and her brother would actually see them were when family or visitors came by.

Otherwise, her only things to play with were her first weapons.

"Lizzy?" his voice echoed out from the back of her mind. "Is theer sommingth wrough...?"

She blinked and refocused on him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if there is something wrong?"

"No," she assured, though very bluntly. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I'm not sure where this bit came from. More drabbles will arrive eventually.<strong>


	11. Piggybacking

She walked up to Sebastian who'd only been minding his own business, dusting the library bookshelves.

"I want in," her tone was hushed, yet assertive.

"In? The butler paused, glancing down to her. "In what?"

She turned her head towards the door to make certain no one else was actually nearby. _"I want in."_

"Yes, Milady, I heard you," he assured, "but what is your meaning by that."

Elizabeth leaned in even closer then, her fingers clinging to his sleeve. "Spare me your typical nonsense, strange night creature."

His eyes flashed red as a sign of guarantee. "...I'm listening."

"Your _Master_ and I were always raised to stay together, as friends and as more. We were raised to be together. We _are_ a couple, with an engagement or without one. We have always been a pair, a set. And _this _special circumstance is no exception."

Sebastian stood there, staring at the fair lady, silently and unmoving. His hesitation seemed to indicate that he was forced to weigh his options.

"You won't have to protect me like you do him." she added, in attempt to sweeten the proposal. "Trust me, I don't need really it... Things can stay as they are right now until my last breath. He does not even have to know. All I ask is that I am able to remain by his side."

"Well...I must admit, I am interested, Milady."


	12. Brushoffs

"You trust him that much, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Lizzy."

"With your life?"

"With my life," he assured, eyes still upon the open newspaper in his hold.

Somewhere deep inside of her, Elizabeth remained true to her initial belief—his butler was not quite what he claimed to be. "But how do you know that he won't betray you...even in the slightest way?"

Ciel shook his head once. "He never tells me lies."

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth said, sipping on her hot drink. She peaked at Sebastian cleaning the china in the next room. "But he could always adlib just as easily."

He sighed. "Don't concern yourself, Lizzy. He's nothing but a servant."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a little too overused and piontless. I hate writer's block.<strong>

**But never fret, more drabbles are indeed in progress :) **


	13. Temper, Temper

Ciel pounded against the locked door like a wild savage would. _"Elizabeth, you open this door immediately!"_

From the other side of the door, came a shrill, _"No!"_

All five of the Manor Phantomhive's staff had gathered at the end of hall to watch with terror as the tension between their lord and Countess amplified within a mere matter of seconds. They of course feared for the little bride, for the shaking door was the single barrier left to shield her from Ciel's wrath. And they all had known of Ciel's mercilessness and rage well. Sebastian naturally had been the only person...well, daring enough, to stroll towards the furious Master, who appeared as if he was going to sprout talons and fangs of his own at any given present time.

"_You were supposed to come to dinner when Sebastian said so!" _Ciel carried on glaring daggers through the wood. He hadn't even bothered to regard his butler for aid—or he simply hadn't noticed he was behind him.

"_And you were supposed to be back at home from your business by this morning, instead you come back tonight! I didn't get to see Edward today like you promised!"_

"_You cannot turn away from dinner just because you decide you're angry at me! As your husband, I forbid it!" _Ciel didn't give up gigglng the door knob yet, seeing if the lock would release itself eventually.

"_Forgive me then, dearest husband, but I am not hungry!"_

Sebastian finally seized Ciel's short pause for breath as his opportunity to join in. "Master, if I may please, I do not think yelling is the best way to—"

"You...," Ciel was practically trembling with rage as he gritted his teeth. _"You stay out of this. I mean it."_

"...Yes, Master." Sebastian backed off a few paces. "As you wish."

Ciel refocused on the closed-off bedroom. Just how long had she planned on remaining sealed away inside there? Where in the Seven Hells was he going to sleep if she wasn't going to allow him to use the bed too?

Though, at least, his voice had decreased in volume by two tones. "Elizabeth, this is your last and final warning. Now open the door and come eat something!"

"No, thank you!" she called out, a little drained as well.

Ciel then growled with exhausting frustration. And Sebastian sighed. He'd thought for sure Elizabeth would have broken in by now. So much for trying to take a more subtle approach.

"_FINE!"_ Ciel instinctively resorted back to the vile roaring. _"Then go ahead and STARVE yourself, Elizabeth!"_

Elizabeth spoke no more after that.

"Leave her be." Stomping off down the corridor at last, Ciel growled to everyone in sight. "If she _doesn't_ eat with _me_, then she shall _not_ eat a meal _at all, understood?"_

Eyes went wide, and heads bobbed slowly with fright.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when the full moon's silver beam shone down on Ciel's long form through the glass, he lounged across the settee in the Drawing Room, arm angled over his weary features. He exhaled, still seething endlessly within.<p>

He soon heard the steady, sophisticated steps of Sebastian entering the room. The surrounding area darkened more once the demon closed the drapes. "Master, it may be not my place to mention it, but you were pretty monstrous earlier on... You could have almost shattered the image the Countess holds of you from now on."

Ciel couldn't tell if he was being cautioned, reprimanded, or even praised on some level. But whichever case it truly was, he could've cared less.

And all he said was, "I know."

_Monsterous, eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Victorian Style of a wife sentencing her husband to a night spent on the couch, haha! <strong>

**And I know that may have not happened much, considering the woman's inferior role in society...but I bet, like this, if played right Lizzy could get away with it for a while, just for the fact that Ciel always seems unable to decline her wishes.**

**I watched **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** last night, so yes, that may be as to why the dialogue sounds familiar. **


	14. The Earl, Tainted Green

Ciel watched the fluid motion of Elizabeth's blue lacy dress as it folded in and wavered out from her dancing form. She was currently waltzing with another (taller) boy of her age at that night's ball, since he refused to escort her himself. He'd been too busy when she had asked him to do so—he wasn't thinking straight, he kept reminding himself—he wasn't to blame. It appeared as if she had come with her brother secondly, for Edward was clearly keeping a sharp eye on his precious sister across the room.

So, everything worked out in the end anyways. It was fine.

Elizabeth looked good; as good as she always looked at that. Even if he had promised himself he wouldn't speak to her just yet, he couldn't help to wonder what she'd been thinking. She was _laughing_ while the boy twirled her around. Once that direction, and now the other way. Apparently, he possessed a great sense of humor, Ciel noted dully. She was very amused by his witty comments he seemed to be telling her…a little too amused, maybe. Ciel remembered the carefree days of their childhood together, and he knew that smile on her painted lips was genuine.

Hn. Couldn't Elizabeth recognize the boy was only buttering her up, nothing more?

Ciel strolled forward onto the dancefloor at last. "Sebastian, just stay here and keep watch as usual."

"Of course, Milord."

Ciel had decided at that moment that it was time to remind the stranger how impolite, not to mention improper, it was for him to try and court an engaged lady.


	15. His Token to Her

**Some of the old-time Lizzy for a change :)**

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" Forcing the Den's door open and sprinting up to his desk, Elizabeth slapped her palms down onto the polished oak surface, leaning forward. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel!"<p>

Ciel turned away from the office letters in his hand he'd been reviewing all that long morning. "Lizzie, you're here again, I see."

"_Ahh, Ciel—"_ she sang through a sad musical tune, "is that all you have to say to your own fiancé on this wonderful day?"

"What had you expected instead?"

She tipped her head, pouting at him. "I do not even get a token of affection from you?"

"Lizzie," Ciel sighed. He slid up from his chair to make his way to the nearby storage chest. "If you ask, then the surprise would be spoiled."

She gasped in curiousity.

And when he rotated back around shutting the trunk, there Ciel stood, holding out a very beautiful, long-stemed blue rose.


	16. Shock that Never came to Pass

Ciel had told her first alone in his office, for her own sake of privacy of course. It was her right as his friend and lady. And he informed her as gently as he could have managed indeed. But even so, he had practically _seen_ her heart break piece by piece as he let the words out. She had stared at him long and silently, with an expression he had never really seen her direct towards him. It was filled with soft and passive rejection, but her eyes...those green eyes of hers were unwavering. _Cold_. They were daring him to tell her the sole truth in place of these _excuses..._

But in the end, he didn't change his story. He couln't, he wouldn't put that on her.

Therefore, Elizabeth departed from the room that dreadful night in soundless tears. She hadn't even bothered with a sentimental goodbye, or even a glance behind to watch the Manor grow small on the horizon as her carriage was driven away.

Then Ciel had announced it to the public shortly after that same week, saying that their engagement was over with due to_ "personal deeds." _Nonetheless, he made certain the press quoted that it was a fair and just agreement for both parties. Niether he, nor Elizabeth were to be shamed, nor ridiculed for the recent choice made.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat up in her room for days, sleepless, as she contemplated things deeply. She waited for further word from Ciel, although no letter of any sort came to her home since she met with him last.<p>

It happened after all. The most publicized and most important engagement according to the Nobel lines since the very Queen's wedding, was called off.

There would be no _Watchdog's Wife_ title to be remembered in years to come.

...So, why was Elizabeth...sulking over the trivial fact that Ciel was running from the past, instead of loosing him as her companion altogether forever?

Why was there more settled-in apathy in her heart than a level understanding compassion?

Why was she more worried about what they were having for dinner this evening, than worrying for Ciel's state of being right now?

_Why was she not surprised?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the attention so far, readers!<strong>

**And you so rock my fanfic world, rainbowspring!**


	17. A Poetic Feeling

_Twisted sheets, bare feet angled side by side_

_Morning of gold, the calm aftertaste of an inspiring ride_

_His soft caress idly moving across her skin_

_She sleeps on, basking in the sweetest sin_

_Bound by their wedded vows, and tied by their family's fate_

_Even though he's made love's fool, he still dwells on a certain sort of hate_

_Her devotion shows no limit, and is never untrusting or unbending_

_But he knows this, her time is impending_

_And as he slides a yellow curl back from her face _

_He can sense his angel girl shall soon fall from grace_

_Yet, through and through, he imagines she'll say all is well, all is swell_

_And hand in hand, they'll venture into the gates of Hell _


	18. Liberated

Elizabeth, masked by a black netlike veil, looks upon the smaller-carved casket, his one blue eye is closed away beneath its pale, cold lid. She's the only one nearby who won't shed a single tear. The others believe perhaps she is far too unnerved to do so. But Elizabeth really, just couldn't figure how crying over this would solve anything in her loss.

Couple after couple approached her gradually to bid their last condolences to her, but she ignored them with an absent mind. As she watches the white and blue rose petals drift about in a swirl, slowly rolling across the fresh grave soil, Elizabeth has the strangest, yet somehow wonderful thought. Almost like an epiphany that had flashed before her wary eyes.

And before she is able to stop it, her soft crimson lips pull into a light smile.

Elizabeth realizes then she shouldn't worry as much as the bystanders are so right now.

Because Ciel had been freed.

And therefore, so is she.


	19. Supernatural Redone

A sixteen-year-old Ciel privately counted the various contents that'd been placed before him at present, and then he grew ever so slightly baffled by the sight. The milk, the sugar, and his scone were all there, except for the... "Sebastian, you didn't bring the tea..."

"Oh, no?" the demon surveyed the platter as well when earing Ciel's suspicions tone. "Goodness me, my mind must be elsewhere, sir. I shall go fetch a pot for you this very moment." He turned away from the office desk, making for the exit somewhat a bit too hastily.

"Sebastian, wait!" Ciel spat, noticing this little ripple of embarrassment.

Pausing directly on cue, Sebastian rotated back round after rolling his eyes quick. "Yes, Master?"

"What has gotten you of all people, so distracted? It's like you to forget things after this long."

"It's nothing that important, Master, I assure you. I will be right back on the same track as soon as I bring you the tea for this morning. I've already overlooked the rumor."

"In any case, pray tell. What's on your shadowy mind?"

_Great mother of Hell, this child could be so nosy and pestering at the worst times possible!_"Really Master, it doesn't affect you not even in the least way. I—"

"Now, I order you, I say!"

An overly-paranoid Ciel is not what Sebastian needed to take care of at this early hour. It was rather tiring, even for someone at his rate.

But all in all, Sebastian sighed, and released the details. "Well, ah, Master, let me begin by telling you that there are, believe or not, certain humans that lead double-lives—I guess that is the simplest term to use—and they are either taught, or raised throughout their years to track down paranormal beings. Their single goal is to study and target ghosts and such, and yes even demons, then to vanquish them completely. These certain people, sir, are known as Hunters of the Supernatural—Hunters for short, naturally though. They seem like ordinary and exceedingly nice people, but underneath it all, for many centuries, they've known exactly how to fool everyone around them. They finish off what's nearest nonhuman, and then move on city after city."

Ciel listened, and sat quietly in his chair, just processing the given information. He only wondered why he hadn't heard of these Hunter folk from Sebastian before, who apperently preyed on things like him...or even from the Queen. If it truly was an underground membership type of thing, shouldn't he been aware of it? And also, all of this time he'd thought demons had nothing to fear (other than mass-public exposure.) But Sebastian himself could be slain one day possibly, utterly into oblivion...? Where would that leave him? Did he count_ himself_...as a colleague of the supernatural world after making the contract?

He waved his hand in a soft circular motion, beckoning Sebastian to carry on explaining. "And are you worried that you're being hunted, that _we_ are? Are there Hunters close by that concern you?"

"No, I'm not quite worried for my life, Master..."

"...But?"

"But, sometimes, sir...the crows fly near and stop in to pass on news to me about Hunters on special occasions. Just in case." Sebastian admitted staightfowardly. "Yes, I have met numerous Hunters in the past, and none of them hadn't really caused me any real trouble. Lately, however...the lasting supernaturals are all on edge, for the world we know may be coming to its very end, but again perhaps not. Can't always trust rumors though. Nevertheless, currently...there is a lot of word buzzing in and out over _two_ particular Hunters that stand out amongst the rest."

"What of those two?" Ciel was fairly intrigued by now. It was like hearing a very well-told fireside story, whether it was actully all accuracy or not.

"Well, Master, not only are these two the boldest and best Hunters in decades seen in this field of work, they're siblings. They've also gotten themselves into many dilemmas during the past couple years, I must say. They've crossed several vampire tribes, high and lower ranked demons, ghouls, ancient gods, and Holy angels alike, while trying to derail the original planned Doom's Day. They have recently _succeeded _at that from what it sounds like— Meaning, somehow they always manage to get out of the damage half-dead or half-alive, and before you know it, they're on the hunt again. They had even made _allies_ with a few demons _and_ angels along the way, which is strange for all of them to be teaming up like that. And not only that...each of the siblings have gone to Heaven and Hell for a period of time because of their valued souls."

Sebastian concluded his wise rant with huff. "...Needless to say, if you're born into the supernatural community, there's the immense change that you'd heard of them. These two are sort of...this century's _Chosen Ones, _if you will. As far as I've gathered, they are Heaven's top priority, and Hell's most wanted."

Ciel blinked, finally remembered how hungry he was before the quite interesting gossip-telling had risen, and he started to pick at his scone. He figured everyone loved an adventurous, fantasy tale they can relate themselves to once in a while. "And it's obvious that you've heard of the siblings, demon. Do you know any more facts about them?"

"More, sir, really?" Sebastian truthfully wasn't sure if Ciel should have learned _any_ _of this_ initially, considering the circumstances. But the boy would most likely order him to spill the rest of it anyhow— Maybe on the other hand however, it'd be good for Ciel. Perhaps he would _need_ to discover the veiled certainties some day in the near future one way or another... Granted that he'd seen part of it already himself on the sinking ship months back. Maybe it was time he pieced the remaining fragments together on his own. "What more were you expecting to hear, Master?"

Thus, there was no room for hiding the whole reality of it any longer now.

"Like will they eventually come after us, you think?"

"...That's rather difficult for me to determine, Master. I only gather what I can from the crows outside. Besides, these sibling Hunters could continue on traveling across Europe for all I know. They just mostly target the supernaturals that have caused harm to mortals out in the open. Recall they were raised all their lives to think themselves as the proctors of mankind, not tedious ruffians who slaughter without purpose... Now that I dwell on it a bit further, Hunters are like stinging hornets. They won't bother you if you won't bother them first."

"Very well," Ciel said next. "At least do you know their names? It might be a good idea to collect tabs on these two for an unexpected reason."

"I do know for a fact that it is a team of an older brother and his younger sister, with a boarderlined-fallen angel and couple of more monsters on the side here and there."

"Alright..." Ciel felt as if he was speaking to a toddler who couldn't understand English just then. "And their surname is _what_, Sebastian?"

"Honestly, Master?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Sebastian waited at least four to five seconds for dramatic effect. And it made Ciel growl with impatience and confusion._ "Well?"_

"Middleford."

And with saying that, Sebastian had to be swift to prevent Ciel from choking to death on the last bite of his scone from the grant surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this little piece would make much more sense if the reader happens to follow the television series <em>Supernatural<em> obviously. (And I own no rights to it. It's just fanfiction, folks.) If the reader hasn't watched any of it, I recomment it to get your supernatural/paranormal drama craving fix.**

**I occasionally have all of my _Supernatural_ season DVDs playing in the background while I work on the computer... And then I thought Sam and Dean live their secrect lives on the downlow, why couldn't our favorite Kuro. siblings do that work to? I mean, think of it, the story focuses on Ciel's life right? So, there's no telling what the minor characters do in their spare time under Ciel's nose when we don't see them drawn. **

**Anyways, the idea of the_ Supernatural_ script in Kuro. stlye was fun to twist. Once again, thanks for the time. **


	20. Expecting the Unexpected

"What am I going to do?"

"Master?"

"What am I _going_ to _do?_"

"Master, I do not think pacing up here is not very proactive on your part."

"Shut it."

Sebastian exhaled deeply. "Yes, sir."

"What if something happens to her because of it?"

Silence.

"Speak now, Sebastian, for pity's sake."

"But, I must admit this..._subject_ is not one of my areas of expertise. However, after many years of coexisting with humans, the only thing I can think of to advise you is to comfort your wife, as far as you're able to."

"I have no clue on to comfort Lizzy in this state. Women are...well, scary and when this happens. She's going to become unpredictable."

"Be patient, then. Tend to her like never before. It'd be much more meaningful if you learned a few new things on this matter to aid her, instead of ordering me to in your rightful place."

Pause.

"Sebastian?"

"What is it, Master?"

"Will the child be...uh...?" Ciel searched for an unbiased term, but it was pointless in the end. "Normal?"

"I'm sure it will be."

"What I really meant, you stupid crow, was will our child be _human?_"

Sebastian nearly smirked at the darker possibility.

"Oh, well, Master, I'm afraid that would be an entirely different question."


	21. The Lady's Amusement

**I'm trying to keep the moods of each drabble-bit balanced out. So here's one with more humor in it, I thought.**

**Continue on reading and reviewing! Thanks for following this!**

* * *

><p>Ciel's typical infuriated grunt sounded out through gritted teeth when his last remaining bit of patience vanished without warning. And it was not because of Elizabeth's joyful little rants about chocolate and rainbows he had listen to, as she walked the streets on his arm. It had been actually because he felt a sudden, sharp tap on the heel of his left boot.<p>

"Sebastian—how many _times_ do I need to tell you to _not_ walk so darn quickly?" he growled irritably. "You could have made us trip!"

The butler stepped back in place to Ciel's left afterwards, stating gently, "I apologize for running into you, sir. I sometimes forget I own a large stride."

"Whatever...just don't do something like that again. We are in public." Ciel reminded him bitterly, turning away then. "Lizzie, wait here on the steps for a moment, won't you? The new dress from Nina that I promised you is just inside."

Elizabeth grinned. "Certainly, Ciel."

"Thank you, and Sebastian? Watch over her carefully, do you understand?"

(Ciel had grown strangely more protective over Elizabeth for a few reasons utterly unknown overtime, which at times Sebastian could almost call it a minor obsession. Nothing really _that_ horrible has happened to her since that bear crashed their picnic couple years prior.)

"Yes, Master." said the butler, pushing all Ciel's newest odd behaviors aside.

"Not a _scratch._ Not _one_ hair out of line."

"Of course not, sir."

Elizabeth nearly blushed as Ciel disappeared behind the tailor's doorway. Naturally, she couldn't help but to feel a little honored.

Sebastain was just about to sigh in resentment when he heard the Lady's short and amused, "Huh."

"Have I missed something, Lady Elizabeth?" he faced her in question, blinking.

"Oh nothing, really." Elizabeth swatted her hand playfully in the air to dismiss the idea that made her chuckle. "It's just that, what purpose do I have in wedding Ciel when you two seem to act like a married couple already?"

Sebastian gawked at her. Was Lady Elizabeth honestly..._teasing_ him? Her?

His surprised expression clearly had done nothing but to force her to laugh out loud once over again.

Well, he didn't personally find her witty comment that amusing.


	22. Agent M4

It wasn't long after since Ciel and his loyal butler arrived downtown when a young woman with long, sleek black hair had click-clacked in on the crime scene as well. She certainly made quite the bold entrance as she moved closer hands in her pockets, dressed ever so classy in her black heeled shoes, white stockings, and grey summer business suit. Her eyes were protected by rectangular darkly-tainted spectacles.

Once she finally approached the victim's broken tattered body, she spoke straightway as if she owned the wretched place. "Any signs of a vicious struggle? Or was it a carefully planned killing, you figure?"

Ciel recovered from being caught off guard by her unexpected presence as quickly as he could have managed. "And what business is it of yours, woman? I don't know you from the regular police force."

Taking that as her cue for proper introductions, she pulled out an authentic badge-fold from the inside of her dark trench coat. She flipped it open to reveal Queen Victoria's very Coat of Arms. "I'm a special classification in detective work across Europe on the Queen's bidding. Similar to you, I suppose. They call me Agent M4; I was back in the London area, so the Queen had asked me to stop in for him."

Ciel glared. How dare she compare herself to him without a second thought whatsoever! "I've never heard of any such thing. It still doesn't mean I can trust you to be told the progress on this case."

"Well, the Queen would not have sent me here without a purpose, we both know that. Whether you wish to admit it or not, we _are_ on the same side." she debated sensibly. "And I know of you just as well as the next person, Watchdog. You're the fiancé of Lady Elizabeth Middleford, correct? Tell me...is she aware of what you do on the job? Do you _lie_ to her to keep her safe...?" Her shimmering red lips stretched into a mischievous smile.

"Keep Elizabeth out of this!" Ciel spat with venom in his tone. He noticed that this intruder was tiptoeing nearer and nearer to unprofessional boundries.

"Ooh," the M4 girl cooed, "...my, my,you are touchy one."

"Excuse me, Miss. But if my lord says he can handle this investigation alone, he will do so as promised."

Agent M4 snapped her head just enough to view the tall, stately butler next. She put her hands up in submission. "Alright, alright, if you say so, handsome."

Sebastian however, just continued to stare at her in indifference as his response.

M4 could tell the butler wasn't about to accept her flattery, so she snorted, and her hand went back into the same pocket as before. This time she handed Ciel a half slip of parchment, her voice growing bored. "Anyways...if you _do_ decide to catch me up to pace, contact me at this address. It's not where I live, obviously, so don't even think about stalking me out of your own paranoia. But I can assure you, the information will be passed on my people through highly secured means."

Ciel crumbled the parchment in his irritated fist. "We tried to tell you before, and I'll it one more time: we _don't need_ you."

"I really hope you don't speak to your adorable fiancé with that foul tongue."

Ciel clenched his jaw afterwards. "Elizabeth is treated absolutely well under my watch. Now go."

"Fine. I just thought a sad little boy like you could use a broader support system, is all." With that, M4 rotated swiftly on her heel, waving to them in a girlish, mocking manner.

"I'm of age. I'm not little!" Ciel tried to protest further, but she simply cut him off when twirling away.

"Tootles!"

So, with matching sour expressions, Ciel and Sebastian stood there stiffly, watching the special female agent depart from the park, making her way to a side-path parked carriage.

As she climbed inside, tugging the widow curtain shut, Sebastian suggested, "Master, speaking of Lady Elizabeth...it reminds me that she wanted to visit and have lunch with you later this afternoon. We should finish up what we can here, then leave. She may be waiting at home soon."

Ciel nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>While her private couch rolled up the rocky main street of London city, Agent M4 lifted her hand, sliding off her wig to allow the mass of her natural pale curls to freely cascade down her back. She sighed with mild exhaustion. "Agh, what a day."<p>

And once the tainted glasses were also removed Elizabeth's green eyes were unveiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, Lizzy's secret career! She is the fourth Middleford family member in line, hence her given alias. <strong>

**Hope it was entertaining!**


	23. Never Alone

Elizabeth has been widowed for six months as of now.

She lives inside of the large and empty Phantomhive Manor alone.

The Watchdog and his butler were reported dead.

Though the servants had moved apart in their ways as well. The head caretaker, Mister Tanaka could not fight off the curse of old age any further, and passed on during his sleep one summer's night. Then days after his proper burial, she had told the remaining three workers if the memories were too painful to coexist with, they were free to leave her without question. And sadly enough, they felt as if that would be best in the end.

Elizabeth lives alone. So as everyone thinks.

But she knows...or she _feels_ she's not quite by herself. In one sense, or another.

For every waking moment, there's a strange aura hovering over this home. It's nearly frightning at times when things would be moved when she left the room, but not so unnerving she that flees the estate. It's like having a boarding mate who never announced that they were moving in.

Overtime, Elizabeth's made peace with this certain presence. As if she recognizes it somehow.

And off in the distance, a pair of young Nobel eyes glowing red watch her.


	24. A Poetic Feeling II

_As his wife, I remain ever faithful_

_As his family, I always stay in reach_

_As his friend, I am never scornful_

* * *

><p><em>In my place, I shall not give out lectures <em>

_In my place, I shall not crumble and breach_

_In my place, I shall not imagine better life pictures_

* * *

><p><em>To the ladies, I am the one they all praise most<em>

_To the men, I am the one to whom they all beseech _

_To the visitors, I am the very best little wedded host_

* * *

><p><em>During the winter, he's taken by Death the fickle theft <em>

_During the spring, he's returned as a darkened leech _

_He whispers in my ear my soul is the only thing left..._


	25. Lizzy to Lucy

_6__th__ of June, 1874_

Once upon a time...

Lucifer, the Master of rebellion, emperor of things evil himself, had risen to Earth's surface this evening, at the six o'clock hour, on the sixth day of the sixth month.

_I admit that I feel a part of myself growing tired of this title...,_ he wrote this personal prophecy within the pages of his Damnation Journals earlier that summer.

_Ages have been piling upon ages, and nothing here has changed in the way as I longed for. The souls are the same, my children are the same. As powerful as I am, I still see some point in the future when I may retire. And with having that thought, comes the natural goal in obtaining an Heir to lead all my demons within the Seven Hell Kingdoms. __This forthcoming Heir must be of my blood to withstand the Power they shall inherit from me. _

_Although there are many liable demonesses to select from amongst my Fallen Courts to mate with, I believe it would be most wise to make certain that the Second Devil shall be stronger yet. Thus, the Devil's Power shall become even greater if it is forged together with a mortal soul, since it is made from the magic of the Father High Above._

_When __The Day to Come__ finally arrives, the Heir shall be drawn home to claim the Dark Empire theirs._

* * *

><p>His tainted spirit had processed a Nobleman's body. The man happened to be already married, to a beautiful and highly valued woman, and together they shared a wealthy name, a strong home base, and one little son.<p>

Lucifer, masked under her husband's appearance, played the spouse role so smoothly that not a single person had suspected a thing had gone amiss in the first place. Therefore, in result to his success, the Devil took the wife to bed later on, promising her lasting moments filled with passion. Then after he released his seed deep inside of her, he lingered and rested there for a bit yet at her side until she drifted off into slumber. And by sunrise, he departed from the mortal world heading home, leaving the poor ol' bloke's soul and bones unspoiled and unscathed, in mere appreciation.

The husband however, woke upon the following morning in a daze from the black out, not remembering the events of the previous day. Nervous and never been able to make sense of it all, he chose to not voice his concern for the sake of protecting his son's happiness and his wife place in society. Besides, he noticed that nothing went wrong with him since. Everything was grand and everthing was normal.

So deeming that his well-being was still perfectly intact, the Noble husband soon forgot his short-term loss of memory. And throughout one of the succeeding weeks, he rejoiced at the unexpected news of his wife being with child a second time.

The Lord worked in mysterious ways he recalled. Perchance, this minor error in his life was for something good to come out of it. His faith prevailed endlessly and eventually Heaven's Grace had granted them another glorious and healthy child.

* * *

><p>And unknownst to this (unfortunate) mortal family, they were not the only ones who celebrated, for countless layers of soil and lava beneath them, the word of the child's birth spread to one demon to the next. Like wildfire. They were prepared for The Day to Come, ready to switch their allegiance over to their Father's Heir. It truly felt as if it was the start of a new era. And they all assembled to bask in the recent victory within the walls of their own Father's dining hall.<p>

"To Lucy!" the choursed.

It had been a real privlidge for the various lower-rank Possessing Class demons to lay eyes on their lord. Usually, only the Fallen Class personally interacted with him for the most part. They were in charge of harvesting the souls on his behalf, after all.

Placed at the head of the long table, Lucifer leaned towards the Fallen One on his right side. "Corvus, you are one of my favorites within the Courts. I am bestowing the duty onto you of watching over my newborn Heir."

Corvus was strictly willing to listen, of course. "How I will I find Lucy, Father?"

"Actually...," Lucifer replied, idly tracing the serpent's head engraved into the end of his chair's arm, "I thought we could allow Lucy to find you first. And fret not, I am not about to limit you in how you will do so. Be creative on your own terms, Corvus. You do not even have to be in her presence day to day. Just flit about in her life every now and then, blend in, learn about her, witness her grow powerful—in every sense of the word. With luck, Lucy has inherited her mother's inner strength. Her soul will be as bold enough to carry the Power inside it."

"As you wish, Father." Corvus bowed his head in respects, neatly folding back his large shadowed feathered wings.

"I trust in you, my loyal son," A proud grin pulled across Lucifer's attractive features then. "You may go tomorrow, and _enjoy_ your time on the Surface, Corvus."

* * *

><p>Once he reached the Surface for his first time in decades, Corvus simply had let the pull of his Father's blood to direct him, ending up to locate the Heir's family Mansion. Perched high up in a willow tree, Corvus sat amongst the cooing flock of crows that followed him there.<p>

He examined the number of people outside in the courtyard very closely. It seemed as if the family had visitors over today. Three women circled around a patio table, delicately sipping at their tea. Two additional men stood together nearby, chatting on about their current business achievements. Lastly, three laughing children ran, chasing each other through the gardens. One of them a was girl—she had to be Lucy.

Corvus studied the small crowd for several hours until a brilliant plan finally dawned on him. None of them would ever know what hit them.

After all, demons themselves, worked in inconspicuous ways. Also, his had father ordered him to be creative lacking in limits. So he would just eat on the job. He couldn't see the harm in that.

A little after midnight, Corvus scavenged the city until he singled out the type of soul he needed to make his first move. He crept into the selected household with ease, slinking his way up the walls. Crawling onto the ceiling of the west chamber, he found the owner snoring. This man, was a man that had plain sin written across his entire being. A drunken whore lay on the bed beside him.

And he yearned for power beyond any human should. Without a doubt, he would become quite simple to maneuver.

Therefore, into the man's ear, Corvus eventually hissed ever so softly, _"The only son of Vincent Phantomhive will bring you the true power you deserve. Sacrifice him...and it shall be yours."_

When finished, he gave the sleeping human a radiant crimson glare. He smirked at his doing, and left the man to wake up in a feverish, blinding trance, raging on to gather a Cult together, and completely itching for authority.

"I will have the son of Vincent Phantomhive! He is the key!"

* * *

><p>Days later, tragedy struck London. The Phantomhives lost their lives due to a sudden housefire, and their frightened young son, Ciel Phantomhive was stolen away by unnamed kidnappers. Hence, his whereabouts were unknown.<p>

Corvus afterwards, just watched on the shaded sidelines, waiting steadily for days on end for the boy's innocence to crumble off his soul bit by bit. Then, it happened, hatred had sparked its way into the boy's mind, and Corvus immediately responded to the summoning.

The contract with the lad was created, and Corvus now answered to the alias of _Sebastian_.

When they both traveled back to the main part of London at last, Ciel asked him if he should visit his remaining family members. To relieve them of their strife. Corvus—or Sebastian—had agreed that would've be the right thing to do. Plus, Sebastian had been _needing_ to return for the past month or so anyways.

* * *

><p>In the local hospital, Ciel's family had all gathered to see his living presence with their own eyes. The few adults all shuffled into room at once to interrogate him and to pamper him. Sebastian however remained outside on guard in his newer proper place as a server, and permitted the relatives to recover from their heavy emotions.<p>

But soon he noticed, that there was one little figure that stood still nearby in the corridor, who hadn't gone up to Ciel just yet.

It was the girl, looking at him silently.

Sebastian quickly glanced into the medical dorm again, and saw that his young Master was still engaging in distracting conversations with everyone else. Consequently, he seized this as his next opportunity. He approached the Heir as humbly as possible.

It didn't take long for him to see that she certainly was a lovely sight, ironically almost _angelic._ Having gentle yellow curls and bright spirited eyes, she definitely resembled one of the women talking to Ciel at the moment, her mother no doubt. But she was taller than Ciel, signifying she must be a little more mature. The demon reviewed over the math quick. What year was her birth...ten, eleven years ago?

Bowing appropriately, he me her gaze for his introduction. "I am Sebastian, Milady. It's my outmost pleasure to meet you. I am the new bulter for Master Ciel."

Hearing this, she briefly tipped her head out of childlike curiosity, and merely stared at him like a stray kitten.

"Do I unnerve you?" he tried again.

She shook her head in defiance, her blue ribbons swaying.

Was the child mute? Was it a side-affect? If so, Sebastian assumed his Father would not be pleased to know this at all.

"Is there something the matter then, little one?"

"You..."

"Yes?" Sebastian was satisfied enough to learn she owned an operating voice. And it was a nice voice too.

"You seem—" she pondered temporarily on what she wanted to say, "—familiar, somehow."

He granted her a gratified look, "So you do, Milady. And may I ask what is your name?"

"Elizabeth Middleford," she clarified, "but everyone calls me Lizzy."

Smiling, Sebastian then said somewhat playfully, "_Lizzy_...really? And I could almost have pegged you for a Lucy."

* * *

><p>With both children now under right his nose—him using the boy to get to the girl overtime—all the dots plotted by Fate began to connect.<p>

And who says the events of Ciel's horrid life was merely a case a bad luck.

Shh.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who has read my Kuro. trilogy recently, knows I like to dub Sebastian true form Corvus. It's Old Latin for<em> crow<em>, which is really fitting for him.**

**To sum everything up more clearly, Lizzy is the first and rare Devil-human hybrid, obviously—**

**Lucifer chose Elizabeth's father as his temporary vessel to mate with the Marchioness, since he deemed her to be the strongest mortal female that would be able to bare and carry his child. Corvus (Sebastian) is sent to be her guardian from afar, and as he studied the family, he realized her fiancé was the perfect cover. So, he triggered Ciel's kidnapping, knowing the contract would keep him bound to the family.**


	26. Playtime

"Ciel, let's play a game, yes?" Elizabeth was as energetic as ever today.

But Ciel could not turn away from a challenge, no matter how small. He asked suspiciously, yet a little intrigued. "...What sort of game?"

She giggled. "It's simple, really! I'll say one thing, and all you have to do is say the very first words you think of in return. Get it?"

"Sure."

"England," Elizabeth began.

Then Ciel said, "Queen."

"Sugared strawberries."

"Sweets."

"Butler," Elizabeth continued with.

Ciel smirked. "Dog."

"The sun!"

"The stars."

"Something beautiful to you."

He knew what she wanted to here. "My fiancé."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Fluff.<strong>


	27. Cured Worries

Elizabeth worries for him while he happens to be working this late. Although she knows for a fact that he has all the protection he needs, it still couldn't be helped much.

On nights like these, she lays in their large master bed alone, and restless on the inside. Her only source of any comfort whatsoever is the shining moon that's hovering in the sky beyond the tall windows.

As soon as Elizabeth finally allows herself to drift closer to edge of unconsciousness, that's the very moment the chamber door creeks open. Though Elizabeth, pretends to sleep on, not wishing to cause a scene. She listens to his light, careful footsteps weaving into the room, avoiding the parts of the wooden floor that usually made noise. She figured he also didn't want her to wake up and start asking questions on how his mission went.

Next came the hushed rustling of his shirt being thrown into the corner, probably for Sebastian to clean up in the morning.

She feels his weight slowly mount the other side of their bed, and before long his slender arm rests itself over her form on its own will.

And because of this little sign of reassurance, she's able to fall asleep fully.


	28. Fear

Elizabeth knows Ciel is strong. _He needs to believe he's strong._

Elizabeth knows he has scars. _They are on his flesh and on his heart._

The weather is warm on this afternoon, the breeze easy and calm. The sun beams down on their table sat up in the gardens. The blooming roses give off their sweet natural fragrance all round them, and parallel to her, Ciel sits with his tea melancholy as usual.

She knows he's the king in his personal little world. _Secrets make up his throne._

She knows he's worried for her on the inside, though he never worries for himself. Not really.

But he could deny it over and over, act as if everything was flowing according to plan, but she still knows the truth.

And she's sad to also know that he will not face his real self, suppressed deep down._ He refuses to let it show._

Whatever he has waiting for him down the road, he's not as ready for it as he wishes to be.

_What Ciel fears the most is fear itself._

"Lizzie," he says suddenly, breaking her away from the daydream, "you're quiet."

"Oh, sorry." She smiles at him now.


	29. It Shall be Set Free

They were alone at the moment in his dimmed study. "Ciel, please, just tell me what happened to you while you were gone."

The Manor itself, despite the number of clumsy servants working in it, felt very hollow and still.

Through half-lidded eyes, her tears fell slowly but surely, lining her cheeks.

Ciel's sturdy and saddened expression mirrored her own, when he realized he didn't care for _this_ Lizzie. This one had no innocent grin to display...no carefree laugh to release. And he began to see just how much inner pain she truly had been harboring underneath that typical level of liveliness all along.

"No." his voice was low and hoarse. Shaking his head gently, he reached to seize for her tense shoulders. "No, Lizzie, I can't."

Their internal walls, the ones that they both had clearly tried so hard to maintain around their aching hearts, were now threatening to chip and crumble.

"Why not?" she whispered back.

It seemed if they raised their tone any higher, the world as they knew it would end with a sudden flash.

"Becuase! It would _ruin_ you!" Ciel hissed under his breath, teeth grinding. "It's for me to bear alone. I'm _trying_ to keep you safe, Lizzie!"

"Ciel, why can't you understand? You can't protect me with your lies, at least not forever. Keeping me at this distance will be the _only_ thing that'll tear me apart in the end."

He leaned into her then, ever so softly pressing lips to her temple, features creasing with anguish...as if this gesture would make him vanish from her sight for good, to shield himself completely. As if he was ashamed of something, as if he was seeking forgiveness for whatever.

Feeling her slender and delicate fingers slide up around his neck in response to his action, Ciel eventually mummers his next words against her skin.

"Alright, Lizzie, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks for your support:<strong>

**rainbowspring**

**my-bronze-haired-angel**

**Moon of Jupiter**

**DestinyDreamer911**

**James Birdsong**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who enjoyed this collection, please, more readers are entirely welcomed to the additional Kuro. stories in my archive. <strong>


	30. The Finale: O Faith

The entire Middleford family had been formally invited to the Phantomhive Manor for breakfast one weekend morning, in order to celebrate Ciel's the additional increase in his toy company business.

Though towards the end of the course, Elizabeth's father had announced that Sunday mass would be starting soon. In agreement, the Marchioness gestured for the children to make their leave as well, and asked Sebastian to gather their carriage together.

And the butler bowed, saying it would be his pleasure to help as the rest of the crowd exited the dining room, granting the Earl their thanks. But Elizabeth paused to throw her fiancé a soft curious glance when he didn't respond to this notion. He hadn't even moved further than the carpet placed there, he just remained still, standing in the doorframe.

"Aren't you coming with us to church?" Judging by her tone, she could already sense the upcoming rejection, but she offered it anyways.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work today," he mumbled, looking sideways.

"Ciel," she replied, strolling back up to him, her head tipping. "What's the matter?"

He sighed, and swiftly headed for the staircase. "It's nothing, Lizzie...I'm feeling not that well. I'll just go lay down for a bit."

Elizabeth watched him turn away closely, waiting until he climbed three steps, and then she found the right words. "Ciel, it's alright. You know that, don't you?"

He reeled around to find her smiling gently. "What is?"

"It's alright if you are struggling with your faith. Everyone does at least one point or another."

His one eye widening, Ciel was rather surprised to hear this from her.

And she merely continued just as sweetly as before, "...Because, even if you may not believe in God— that doesn't mean that He has stopped believing in you. Just think on it."

Elizabeth had wished Ciel better health afterwards and left him staring intensely at her fading figure.

* * *

><p><strong>A completed collection for Ciel and Elizabeth. Thanks again!<strong>


	31. Bonus Chapter: Dance with the Devil

**I thought of adding a bonus chapter. **

**Warning—read on your risk.**

**To quickly explain, one of my close friends from school challenged me to write a Seb/Liz piece. And I couldn't see how this idea would ever flow with anything cannon, and I'm not that big on "cracky" stories. Although I have to be perfectly honest, it somewhat fascinated me at the same time. So, it here it is, my attempt at making this paring more likely.**

**Concept inspired by Hilary Duff's song _"Danger."_**

* * *

><p>"I have something for you," Ciel said casually. He set down his painted tea cup on its matching saucer.<p>

Elizabeth's following movements echoed his, her eyes brightening at the idea of a surprise. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes, and I'll even retrieve it myself, if you'd like?"

She nodded swiftly in all of her ladylike etiquette, now playing a passive smile against him. "Yes, please."

Ciel stood then, excusing himself on her request. "In that case, one moment please, Milady."

And so in result, Ciel's short quest from the dining room to the den and back had left her behind and utterly alone with his mysterious butler, who silently minded his own business since she had arrived.

Elizabeth counted exactly one minute to herself before she spoke to cut the silence. In spite of this however, she kept her gaze upon the sugar bowl, not wanting to make eye contact just yet. "I will have to thank _him_—the presenter of the gift, instead of its true buyer."

"Naturally." Sebastian replied from somewhere at his post in the corner, his usual low tone smooth and detached.

She had already suspected that Ciel could have sent him out to fetch a Christmas trinket of various winter wonders for her, instead of putting his own time into dwelling over it. Besides, the butler's frank response somehow had directly proven her theory right.

"Just the same...I think you'll highly approve of what was specially picked out for you," was what he mentioned next.

Without even facing him thus far, Elizabeth could practically _feel_ him smirk towards her back. He must have been, because a smoky black mass of thrilling ecstasy built up in her gut at the thought. Like a fleeting sense of passion that could be mistaken for a pure adrenaline surge. Like her insides were plummeting to the very ground beneath her independent from her body. It was the same rush that helped her to become a talented swordsman. To drive a blade into the attacker.

The idea of him aiming more of his deeper interest down her rout lately, had been rather strange for Elizabeth to absorb. Not _difficult_, per se...just simply strange, for they had had merely known _about_ each other through Ciel, and not on an entirely personal level.

But after during the past couple of years_, _there were times—short moments—which had becoming less elusive in her eyes. His subtle actions towards her grew more visible to her.

Such as—he began to stand closer to her in public, then closer, then closer, for whatever reason. His harmless touches in helping to remove her seasonal coats became more—oh, what's the word—tempting, intimate? As if to suggest _come hither, come play._ His overall language opened more and more around her too in private. Meaning that he wasn't so highly concerned about shielding his concealed truths any longer, not after seeing her own true colors firstly. Then afterwards he started to give her these instantaneous glances—ones filled with questioning nature and of untold yearning, which silently inquired: _What other secretive things are you capable of? Show me, I challenge you._

Needless to say, he evidently enjoyed testing her wits.

* * *

><p><em>Her hands remained pressed against the wall directly behind her. He partly snarled, half purred, hinting her to keep her still. The sound was so beastlike, rumbling from the base of his throat like that. Sharp black nails raked the ruffles of her dress, leaving open slits. She knew for certain then he couldn't be all human. <em>

"_I feel like I could just claw you inside out." He whispered into her venerable neck in such a spirited, sensual way, it actually made her—believe—there was a lost spark of forbidden attraction amid the two of them. She didn't quite know what to make of it. "You'd be such a delightful, enticing dessert."_

_And Elizabeth knew better than to let these sorts of events take place. Hell, she wasn't even screaming for Ciel, who'd been one floor above them at this moment, but she didn't want to either. She wasn't the "damsel in distress" type, anyways. And this monster had undoubtedly known she'd fight in her right, on her terms once she was ready to._

_As clever as she was, she was just stupid enough to stay, quiet and steely-eyed. And she was possibly falling right in place after hundreds of others he has victimized. _

_But on one level she wondered if desired more of this, or was it simply going to her head?_

* * *

><p>His obsession during these present times was to get a greater reaction out of her if he could manage to do so. Whenever Ciel would somehow be driven out of the area, he'd make a liable excuse to linger with her (similar to today, for instance.)<p>

Although, it wasn't too long before she'd prepared herself for the game which he obviously wanted to create. Working from the opposing side, Elizabeth began to research writings that her church wouldn't necessarily be supportive of, and she'd verbally toy with various notions regarding his supposed identity.

...And sometimes she even teased him of being jealous of Ciel (she purposely would get flirtatious and physical with Ciel in front of him on their summer picnics.) She rather appreciated witnessing his upper lip curling back in bitterness when she'd say she preferred the "small, adorable, fragile" type over the tall, dark, and dangerous men any day.

Granted, those few instants felt somewhat outdated by now however. It's not as if anything real or anything good could have come out of them anyways. Elizabeth sighed, seeming slightly dejected. "How long do you expect us to dance this peculiar tango, creature?"

"Whatever do you mean, Milady?" He was acting dull in his defense.

"Are you actually willing to betray your very own Master for the sake of gaining a little...personal pleasure?"

He scoffed openly at her last comment. "I hardly count speaking to you as an act of betrayal."

Twisting in her seat, Elizabeth finally focused on him completely and she was beginning to frown. "First of all, you playing a servant's role is a dangerous thing to do when addressing me in the shadowed halls like you do. Secondly, I doubt he'd _ever_ approve of you—well, _looking_ at me in any manner. At all. It's not proper."

Very delicately and gracefully, she went back to fingering her butter knife in to order to spread the freshly-made jam across the roll resting on her plate. He watched her twirl the blade side to side, then over and back over again with perfection.

And without an added warning, she suddenly made her strike, flicking her wrist to toss the knife straight for him. Right between his eyes. Though as anticipated, he was swift enough to pull one of his own knifes from his inside vest pocket to block the weapon. The sharp ringing clash of her gold hitting his silver reverberated within the walls surrounding them.

Letting her knife fall before his feet, he replaced the one in his hold to where he originally hid it. "Milady's way with the blade never ceases to impress me. You truly nearly pierced me this round."

Merely going with the flow in spite, she blew him a mocking kiss.

So, even if they probably wouldn't ever be able to mold their unrevealed bond into anything but a measly sport, Elizabeth supposed that didn't mean they couldn't continue playing it. Knights favored a challenge too, after all.

* * *

><p>And now she had wanted more from him, this she was certain of.<p>

Besides, with the upcoming marriage, they both recognized that she would be around much more often.

So, perhaps Elizabeth Middleford would spend her days dancing with the devil. Then again, everyone was fully aware of how much she loved to dance.


End file.
